greysanatomyfandomcom_de-20200216-history
Was uns ausmacht
Was uns ausmacht ist die sechste Folge der 10. Staffel von Grey's Anatomy. Inhalt Durch eine Zeichnung von Zola, kommt Derek auf eine Idee für sein Projekt mit Callie. Er findet sich mit Shane zu einer morgendlichen Besprechung ein. Dabei überreicht er Shane seine rote Kaffeetasse und bittet ihn, diese zu seinen Sachen zu stellen. Das neu erstellte Transplantat wird dem Patienten Mickey eingesetzt und ist ein voller Erfolg. Bei sämtlichen Untersuchungen und Auswertungen der Ergebnisse glänzt Callie durch Abwesenheit. Derek sucht das Gespräch und sie gesteht daraufhin, dass sie sich aus dem Projekt zurückziehen will. Nach der erfolgreich absolvierten ersten Prüfung, beziehen die Assistenzärzte den neuen Umkleideraum und finden dort Kittel mit ihrem Namen vor. Die Freude darüber hält sich sehr in Grenzen, weil ebenfalls ein Kittel mit Heathers Namen bereitliegt. Shane verlässt fluchtartig den Raum und gibt Dereks Tasse an Jo weiter. Diese macht sich sogleich auf den Weg zu Dr. Webber, der über Schmerzen in der Schulter klagt. Jo und Bailey finden jedoch keine Ursache für die Schmerzen. Meredith stattet Bailey einen Besuch ab und berichtet, dass sie ihre Forschungsunterlagen für das Pfortader-Projekt nicht finden kann. Webber fällt ein, dass auch Ellis Grey damals Pfortadern erforschte. Meredith nimmt dies überrascht zur Kenntnis. Stephanie und April behandeln in der Notaufnahme den Patienten Ben, der wegen eines gebrochenen Knöchels eingeliefert wurde. Während Stephanie ein CT machen lässt, gesellt sich Jo zu ihr, die sich über ein seltsames Verhalten von Alex beklagt. Das Gespräch endet abrupt, als das Röntgenbild auf dem Bildschirm erscheint und einen riesigen Tumor am Herz offenbart. Vor Schreck lässt Jo Dereks rote Tasse fallen, die scheppernd auf dem Boden zerschellt. Shane kommt hinzu und ist darüber ein wenig bestürzt. Cristina übernimmt den Patienten und stellt fest, dass dieser schon längst seine Diagnose kennt. Er und seine Frau haben beschlossen, die verbleibende Zeit zu genießen, weil der Tumor inoperabel ist. Leah hat Probleme mit ihrem Liebesleben. Nach ihrer Nacht mit Arizona, möchte sie mehr Zeit mit ihr verbringen, doch Arizona geht ihr aus dem Weg und lässt sie auch nicht an ihrer Operation teilhaben. In besagter OP fragt Arizona Alex, wie man sich verhalten sollte, wenn man einen One-Night-Stand hatte und die andere Person nun wie eine Klette an einem klebt. Alex berichtet, dass er dieses Verhalten von Leah kennt. Diese versucht zeitgleich erneut, mit den anderen Assistenzärzten über ihr Liebesleben zu reden, doch diese haben kein Ohr für sie. Jo ist mit Webbers Diagnose beschäftigt, Stephanie erzählt von dem Tumor-Patienten und Shane klebt Dereks Tasse. Plötzlich hält Shane beim Kleben inne und eilt zu Cristina. Er schlägt vor, in Bens Fall den Embolisations-Kleber, der normalerweise nur im Gehirn Anwendung findet, zu verwenden. Cristina findet seine Idee sehr interessant. Auf dem MRT von Mickey zeigt sich ein schwieriger Hirntumor. Derek will das Transplantat wieder entfernen, doch Mickey besteht darauf, an der Studie teilzunehmen und verbietet Derek, seinen Schädel zu öffnen. Derek bittet Callie, mit Mickey zu reden. Im Gespräch gesteht er, dass er vor neun Jahren betrunken einen Autounfall verursacht hat, bei dem zwei junge Mädchen sterben mussten. Er berichtet, dass er es verdient hätte, damals zu sterben und dass er sich seit neun Jahren nichts anderes wünscht. Stattdessen kann er sich nicht mehr bewegen und nur noch daran denken, was er getan hat. Nur durch die Studie hat er wieder Lebenswillen gefunden, da er so anderen Menschen helfen kann. Callie ist beeindruckt und verspricht, mit Derek zu reden. Cristina ist optimistisch, dass die von Shane entdeckte Methode Erfolg bringen könnte. Ben und seine Frau reagieren völlig bestürzt. Um Bens letzte Monate zu genießen, haben sie mehrere Kreditkarten überzogen und viele Gesetze gebrochen. Doch als Cristina erläutert, dass die OP sehr riskant ist, wollen sie es dennoch versuchen. Tatsächlich verläuft die OP hervorragend. Ben und seine Frau brechen in Tränen aus, weil sie nun einen Berg von Schulden haben und garantiert im Gefängnis landen werden. Jo ist immernoch mit Webber beschäftigt, dessen Behandlung einfach kein Ergebnis bringen will. Plötzlich hat Jo jedoch einen Geistesblitz. Anhand eines Ultraschalls kann sie die Ursache der Schmerzen auf Webbers Pankreas-OP zurückführen. Jo freut sich abgöttisch, dass sie eine Diagnose stellen kann und überbringt Webber freudig die Nachricht. Dieser ist in anbetracht dessen kurzzeitig entsetzt, begreift aber, dass er bei Jo in guten Händen ist. Derek operiert unterdessen Mickey, um den Tumor zu entfernen. Leider bleibt der Versuch erfolglos und Mickey verstirbt auf dem OP-Tisch. Callie und Derek kommen seinem Wunsch nach und spenden sein Gehirn der Wissenschaft, in der Hoffnung, zukünftig Leben retten zu können. Callie erklärt, dass sie doch weiter am Projekt arbeiten wird. Alex begibt sich in jene Bar, in der heute sein Vater Jimmy mit seiner Band spielt. Er kommt mit ihm ins Gespräch und es zeigt sich, dass Jimmy eine Frau namens Naomi sowie einen kleinen Sohn hat, zu denen allerdings kein Kontakt mehr besteht. Alex ist entsetzt und rät ihm, sich aus dem Leben der beiden fern zu halten. Als Jimmy empört reagiert, schlägt Alex zu und verlässt daraufhin die Bar. Meredith hat den ganzen Tag darüber gegrübelt, ob sie das Pfortader-Projekt ihrer Mutter weiterführen oder ihre eigene Ischämie-Studie starten soll. Sie entscheidet sich schließlich für ihr eigenes Projekt. Cristina gesellt sich zu ihr, nachdem sie gesehen hat, wie glücklich Owen und Emma zusammen sind. Doch es kommt nur zu einem kurzen Gespräch, weil Meredith klar geworden ist, dass Cristina für Menschen mit anderen Interessen keine Zeit mehr hat. Zu Hause wird Cristina Zeugin eines Streits zwischen Alex und Jo. Während Jo sich völlig ausgeschlossen fühlt, gibt Alex ihr die Schuld an der ganzen Situation mit seinem Vater. Meredith berichtet zu Hause Derek von ihrer Studie. Derek ist zwar begeistert, zeigt aber auch auf, dass sie die Kinder nicht vernachlässigen dürfen. Sie kommen überein, dass Derek kürzer treten wird. Cast Hauptcast *Ellen Pompeo als Dr. Meredith Grey *Sandra Oh als Dr. Cristina Yang *Justin Chambers als Dr. Alex Karev *Chandra Wilson als Dr. Miranda Bailey *James Pickens Jr. als Dr. Richard Webber *Sara Ramirez als Dr. Callie Torres *Kevin McKidd als Dr. Owen Hunt *Jessica Capshaw als Dr. Arizona Robbins *Sarah Drew als Dr. April Kepner *Jesse Williams als Dr. Jackson Avery (credit only) *Camilla Luddington als Dr. Jo Wilson *Gaius Charles als Dr. Shane Ross *Jerrika Hinton als Dr. Stephanie Edwards *Tessa Ferrer als Dr. Leah Murphy *Patrick Dempsey als Dr. Derek Shepherd Gast Stars *James Remar als James Evans *Annie Potts als Joyce Bosco *Jere Burns als Ben Bosco *Marguerite Moreau als Dr. Emma Marling Co-Starring *Jay Cramer als Mickey Wenschler *Payton Silver als Dr. Knox Musik * 'Changing of the Guard '''von ''Holy Ghost! * 'Everybody Get Up '''von ''Chops * 'Look What You've Become '''von ''Left Hand Smoke * 'Bright Lights, Big City '''von ''Justin Chamber & James Lemar (Original von Jimmy Reed) * 'We Ran Faster Then '''von ''Mackintosh Braun Episodentitel Der originale Episodentitel Map of You bezieht sich auf einen Song von New Musik. Trivia *Die Klavier-Musik in der Szene, in der Cristina Owen und Emma beobachtet, wurde in Staffel 5 schon einmal verwendet, als Cristina und Owen zusammen gekommen sind. *Fehler: Als Derek mit Callie über Mickey redet, steht auf seinem Kittel "Seattle Grace Mercy West Hospital". In allen anderen Szenen steht auf seinem Kittel "Grey Sloan Memorial Hospital". *Fehler: In der Kontaktliste auf Arizonas Handy steht "Derek Sheperd". *Fehler: Auf dem Dienstausweis von Shane steht immer noch "Surgical Intern", obwohl er kein Anfänger mehr ist, sondern schon Assistenzarzt. Intro :''Derek: ''Wissenschaftler arbeiten an der Kartierung des menschlichen Gehirns. Es ist möglicherweise die komplexeste Kartierung, die je erstellt worden ist. Milliarden von Neuronen, die Billionen Verbindungen herstellen. Auf den ersten Blick scheinen sie zufällig zu sein, aber so ist es nicht. All diese Verbindungen müssen hergestellt werden, in einem bestimmten Muster, das für eine Funktion konstruiert worden ist. Die Verbindungen legen alles in uns fest: Was wir lieben, was wir hassen, was wir sagen, was wir tun. Outro :''Derek: ''Wir stehen erst am Anfang, mehr über das Ausmß der Gehirnverbindungen zu erfahren: Wie weit sie reichen, wie tief sie gehen. Aber wir wissen, dass jede Verbindung eine Rolle spielt. Jede Verbindung ist wichtig. Wenn eine unterbrochen ist, bedeutet es in der Regel, dass ein Schaden entstanden ist. Dieses System von Verbindungen, zwingt uns zu handeln, zu wählen und zu funktionieren. Manchmal scheinbar gegen unseren Willen. Aber es ist nicht zufällig. Es ist unsere ganz persönliche Karte. Wir werden arbeiten, um uns selbst zu verstehen, um das Rätsel zu lösen, wie all die Verbindungen funktionieren und alle Teile zusammenpassen. Zitate *Callie: Worum geht's? *Meredith: Forschungsförderung. Ich muss entscheiden, ob ich eine Ischämie-Studie oder das Pfortader-Ding, an dem meine Mutter gearbeitet hat, mache. *Callie: Oh, mach das! *Meredith: Es ist unausgereift und ich will mich nicht im Namen meiner Mutter sonnen. *Callie: Hör mal, das ist deine Geschichte! Ja, brilliante junge Chirurgin beendet Arbeit ihrer Mutter, einer verstorbenen brillianten Chirurgin. Investier in deine Marke! *Meredith: Klingt als wär ich'n Softdrink! *Callie: Ich mach das grade! Ich reinvestier in mein Selbst! *Meredith: Das ist ein perfekter Grund... *Callie: Sag ich doch!! *Meredith: ...es nicht zu tun! *Cristina: Ich bin optimistisch, dass es Ihr leben retten könnte. *Ben: Das ist grauenvoll! *Cristina: Ähm, wie bitte? *Joyce: Es ist, wie soll ich sagen? Nachdem wir Ben's Diagnose kannten, haben wir alles verkauft und zu Geld gemacht. Wir haben die Konten leergeräumt, die Kreditkarte überzogen... Viele Kreditkarten! *Ben: Wir sind nach Europa, Indien und Marokko gereist, haben eine ganze Insel gemietet! *Joyce: Wir haben solche Flüge gemacht, wo man schwerelos wird. Fünf Riesen kostet das pro Flug! *Ben: Wir sind 11 mal geflogen. *Joyce: Haben ein Boot gekauft... *Ben: Dann haben wir es in die Luft gejagt, weil wir sehen wollten, wie es brennt! *Joyce: Wir schulden Gläubigern hunderttausende Dollar, verstehen Sie? *Shane: Und wie hatten Sie sich die Begleichung dieser... *Ben: Über die Lebensversicherung! *Joyce: Ben ist ein guter Planer! *Ben: Dachte ich, aber für's Überleben hab ich nichts geplant. *Joyce: Das ist egal, Schatz. Wir müssen es versuchen. Sag ja! *Ben: Augenblick. Was sind die Risiken? *Cristina: Ich hab ja gesagt, es wurde noch nie an einem schlagenden Herz gemacht. *Ben: Könnte es tödlich ausgehen? Könnte ich während der Operation sterben? *Cristina: Es... Es wäre möglich. *Ben: Dann besteht Hoffnung! *Mickey: Ich hab Ihnen nie erzählt, wie genau es hierzu kam. *Callie: Sie hatten einen Autounfall. *Mickey: Ich hab den Unfall verursacht, weil ich betrunken war. Ich bin betrunken gefahren und in ein anderes Auto reingerast. Dadurch hab ich zwei Teenager-Mädchen getötet, Lindsey und Sheryl. Ich bin ein Haufen Schrott, der sich nicht bewegen kann. Ich kann nichts tun, als darüber nachzudenken, was ich getan habe: Diese Familie zerstört. Ich hab Leute, die mich pflegen, die mich füttern. Leute, die mich rasieren und die mich waschen und dabei verdien ich das gar nicht! Ich hätte verdient, in diesem Auto zu sterben! Ich wünsche mir seit 9 Jahren, dass es so gewesen wäre. Als Sie mich fragten, ob ich an der Studie teilnehmen würde... Als Sie mir die Chance gaben, etwas zu tun, das sich positiv auf jemanden auswirken könnte, da weiß ich das erste mal nach 9 Jahren, dass ich es Wert bin, zu leben. Wenn ich sterbe, geben Sie mein Gehirn der Wissenschaft, damit ich helfen kann. Lassen Sie mich bitte helfen. Bitte. *Jo: Ich brauch einen Ultraschall! *Meredith: Sind Sie schwanger? Weiß es Alex? *Jo: Nein! Nein, ich brauch ein Ultraschall-Gerät! *Meredith: Haben Sie Edwards gesehen? *Jo: Denkt Alex, ich bin schwanger? *Ben: Wollen Sie damit sagen, dass ich leben werde? *Shane: Ja! *Ben: Großer Gott! *Joyce: Ben, Schatz, das wird schon irgendwie. Ja, es ist ein Haufen Geld. Es war ein verrücktes Jahr, aber das Leben ist so viel schöner und lustiger mit dir. Solange wir uns haben, kriegen wir das schon irgendwie hin. *Ben: Joyce, wir sind im Arsch! *Joyce: Ich weiß! *Ben: Wir sind nicht nur bankrott, wir sind kriminell! *Joyce: Wir wandern mit Sicherheit ins Gefängnis! *Ben: Wir sind sowas von erledigt... *April: Yang!! Das ist mein gebrochener Knöchel! Ich will vorgewarnt werden, wenn du einen meiner Patienten stiehlst! Was ist los? Warum weinen die?? *Cristina: Ich hab sein Leben gerettet. Kategorie:Episode Kategorie:Staffel 10 Episode